


The Pretty Blue Skirt

by Bunnyb0y



Category: Badboyhalo, Minecraft (Video Game), Skeppy
Genre: Dom Darryl Noveschosch, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Zak Ahmed, Subspace, Voice Kink, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyb0y/pseuds/Bunnyb0y
Summary: He didn’t expect this to happen, no, he bought the skirt after hitting the sub-goal, he didn’t expect him to be sat on his bed, eyes droopy and hands on the edge on the sem, his body jittery and nervous, just thinking about how he was alone, alone right now, no one to talk him through this, this sudden intense wave of emotions.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	The Pretty Blue Skirt

He didn’t expect this to happen, no, he bought the skirt after hitting the sub-goal, he didn’t expect him to be sat on his bed, eyes droopy and hands on the edge on the sem, his body jittery and nervous, just thinking about how he was alone, alone right now, no one to talk him through this, this sudden intense wave of emotions.

Darryl was playing Jackbox, rapping about muffins and Rat as he playfully insulted his friends jokingly. He wasn’t streaming but a few in the group were, he felt relaxed when it was Karl and Sapnap's turn, Darryl laid back in his chair opening his water bottle gradually taking sips from time to time as his friends continued. He almost didn’t notice the discord messages, well that was until he saw he was receiving a call. Darryl sat up and checked where it was coming from, he smiled when he saw the notification, going to shoot a quick “I’m playing Jackbox, I’ll talk to you after” text but stopped and read the 6 messages he had received before doing anything.

_ Bad _

_ Daryl _

_ Darryl _

_ I need to tak to you _

_ Please _

_ I ned to talk to uo _

He reacted quickly, texting Quackity telling him he needed to go, he quickly said his farewells to the viewers before leaving the call, quickly calling his lover, confused and concerned. His lover humming beautifully as he answered. “Skeppy, what’s wrong baby?” Darryl asked. Skeppy held his headphones on his head pressing them as hard as he could to his ears, listening to his boyfriend's voice. It took Zak a while to comprehend what his lover had asked. 

“Hi,” Zak responded simply. Darryl was more than confused, his boyfriend was acting weird, but he couldn’t explain to you how.

“Zak, what’s wrong, you pulled me out of a stream, this better is important,” Darryl stated, feeling annoyed that his boyfriend wouldn’t really talk to him. He will say he was surprised when his boyfriend turned on his camera, Darryl would say he looked beautiful, nothing less than that, he stunned by the sight of his boyfriend. There he sat, legs tucked under him, his blue skirt laid gracefully on his lower body covering all his lower body, the top of him in a solid black hoodie. After Darryl was done appreciating his boyfriend's outfit he looked at his face, his hands sat fiddling with the hoodie, and Zak’s eyes scanned the room he was sat in, his Dewey eyes looking almost worried. Zak quickly looked at his screen when he saw a camera turn on, Darryl fiddling with his camera hoping maybe seeing his boyfriend's face will calm him. 

“Sorry, Darryl, for i-interupting you,” Zak said looking down. Darryl took a moment to observe his boyfriend, his tone, his body language, trying to figure out what was going on, it didn’t hit him until Zak spoke once again. “Do I have permission to speak?” Zak asked, that’s when Darryl’s brain clicked, he must have slipped into subspace, from what he can tell definitely not on purpose, Darryl saw the nervous boy giving him quick gazes before averting his eyes. 

“Yes baby, what happened?” Darryl asked. Zak gave a shaky sigh before answering.

“I was putting on the skirt for Instagram, I hit my subgoal, b-but I don’t know what happened, tell me what to do,” Zak pleaded, Darryl smiled and quietly shushed the nervous boy. 

“Hey, you’re safe, right? You feel safe?” Darryl asked, he knew before anything he needed Zak to feel like he was safe, whether that meant he crawled in bed or had Darryl drive 8 hours to him, whatever he needed Darryl would do. Darryl waited for a response and received a shy nod. “You need to use your words, I know how you get when you’re like this, tell me the truth baby,” Darryl said, giving his lover a stern but loving look.

“I’m safe, but I just f-feel..” Zak paused before finishing trying to wrap his head around what emotions he was feeling, he could barely tell himself! How was he supposed to explain to his boyfriend! 

“Hey look at me sweetheart,” Darryl softly instructed. Zak didn’t notice that he was staring at the walls, his hands still aimlessly moving around him and his desk, trying to find something for him to feel steady on. “Have you had any water or food today?” Darryl asked. Zak looked at his desk and picked up a half-empty water bottle and a half-eaten hot pocket that he had been snacking on for the past hour. “Good job, now can you finish them for me?” Darryl asked. Zak doesn’t think twice before doing what he was asked, he felt light-headed and Darryl’s soft but demanding actions helped him feel more in control. “Baby, can I ask what you need from me?” Darryl asked. Zak stops drinking his water, setting it down as he thought. Zak, his body upholds unnecessary stress, his eyes looking at the screen at his boyfriend as he pulled on the neck of his hoodie. “Are you hot? Wanna take off your hoodie hon?” Darryl asks, Zak nods and continues to pull on it staring deeply into his lover's eyes. Darryl waited a few moments before realizing. “Take it off baby, it’s okay,” Darryl reassured, and with those words said the sweatshirt was thrown on the floor. 

Darryl will admit he didn’t expect his boyfriend to be shirtless underneath, but he wasn’t hating it. He could tell his boyfriend was still nervous and needed guidance, he knew the easiest way to calm his lover, using it while they um,  _ made love _ and when his boyfriend was stressed, the only difference being the tones used. “Look at you honey, oh my gosh, you’re so pretty darling,” Darryl praised, causing Zak’s dewy half-shut eyes to open, then lighting up at the words. Zak smiled at his boyfriend and hummed and he gently placed his hands on his skirt, taking in his surroundings and the sound of his lover’s voice. “Oh my gosh, I could just eat you up,” Darryl stated, the statement coming out more  _ lustful _ than intended. Darryl watched as his boyfriend broke eye contact after he spoke his last sentence, scared he said something to upset him or said it in a way that made the other uncomfortable, Darryl apologized. “Zak, I didn’t mean to upset you, I-“ Darryl was cut off by a noise coming from Zak’s side of the call, it being a deep humming as the boy shook his head. “N-no what? Use your words please,” Darryl asked. Zak made eye contact again, a slight blush appearing on his face as he spoke.

“Can you talk like that again…” Zak asked. Darryl felt himself blush at his boyfriend's request, sure they had  _ done _ it before, but still didn’t mean they had done  _ everything _ , this being the first for Zak dropping like this, along with their first-ever  _ webcam sexual _ call. Darryl knew what his boyfriend had said, and felt a sense of pride as a smirk appeared on his face.

“Oh, like what?” Darryl asks in a teasing voice, causing Zak to groan out of annoyance. “Zak, tell me how you want me to talk,” Darryl asks, he gave Zak plenty of time to speak but the younger boy kept his mouth shut, his eyes glued to his lovers but not opening his mouth once. “Baby tell me what you want, hm? Tell me what you want,” Darryl asked in a sweeter tone than before, it would be easy for one to get mad at the sub, him not responding and all, but Darryl had been dating Zak too long, he knew every thought that was going through his head, poor baby was just too overwhelmed. “Tell me what you want baby,” Darryl repeated himself once again. Zak sat up straighter as he spoke, but his eyes once again looked more towards the keyboard than his lover's eyes. 

“I want..sndjdnf,” Zak mumbled. 

“What baby? I couldn’t hear you,” Darryl asked, the boy was speaking so softly the only noise that could be heard from his side was his frantic and uneasy breathing.

“I want you to talk to me like t-that again,” Zak stated. 

“Like what?” Darryl shot back. Zak pushed his hands together and fiddled his fingers.

“Like when we make love.” Zak stated, Darryl smiled at his boyfriend's words, Zak was always the one to call it sex, but Darryl being the softer one, and the top, always called it ‘making love’ because of how he treated his lover, he wasn’t rough, well usually, and made sure everything he did make his partner feel good, emotionally and physically. 

“Oh, you want me to talk like this?” Darryl asked, a soft but raspy voice coming on. Zak looked at the screen and nodded frantically. “Yeah, what do you want me to say, baby, tell me,” Darryl asked.

“I-I wanna be called pretty,” Zak asked, Darryl wasn’t shocked by this, him already knowing his lover’s favorite ways to be praised, what he was impressed with was how shameless he was being on camera. Darryl wanted to test the waters, seeing if his boyfriend was up to what he thought he was up to.

“Yeah? You wanna be called pretty baby? Oh, you are, look at you, sitting all pretty for me,” Darryl praised, and with those words Zak subconsciously spread his legs slightly, him going from sitting in a W to sitting how one is supposed to, more sexual of course, some of his hair in his face, his chest exposed as he stared into the camera of his boyfriend. Darryl felt a wave of power as he realized what his boyfriend wanted, he was nervous, yes, but also intrigued. “Yeah baby, look at those pretty thighs, lemme see your thighs baby,” Darryl cooed, and with those words, Zak slowly lifted his skirt up more, his thighs in plain sight. God what Darryl would do to be there in person. He saw his boyfriend start to uncomfortably shift in the seat. “How are you feeling baby, use your words please,” Darryl asked. Zak let out a whiny sigh as he pulled the part of his skirt which was covering his crouch down, tugging at the fabric with a pleading look on his face, a look that had Darryl about to drool just looking at him. “Come on baby, words,” Darryl instructed.

“Hot,” was all that Zak replied with. Darryl smiled and continued along.

“Yeah, you feel hot? Where baby?” Darryl asked. Zak looked nervous and gave a look to his lover that had Darryl give a concerned look. “Do you wanna stop?” Darryl asked, feeling scared he overstepped. Zak shook his head and hummed as he held the hem on his skirt in his hands. “What’s going on baby?” Darryl asked. He knew Zak was nervous, or uncomfortable one of those two, and he wanted to help, if his boyfriend wanted to continue, he wanted him to feel safe. 

“I feel exposed,” Zak admitted, Darryl shushed him lovingly.

“Do you wanna put your hoodie back on?” Darryl asked, Zak, shook his head and looked into his lover's eyes.

“Can you take off,” Zak stopped himself, feeling his face go hot. 

“Take off what, Zak finish your sentence or you don’t get the voice,” Darryl demanded, he knew about Zak’s voice kink, specifically for Darryl’s voice, so he knew the boy would listen.

“Can you take off,” Zak pointed at his chest having Darryl place a hand on his chest, then feeling the fabric that was stopping him from feeling his skin?

“My shirt?” Darryl asked, he wasn’t weirded out or mad, he just wanted to make sure he knew what his boyfriend meant, but his boyfriend was in nervous subspace, causing Zak to almost burst into tears right there, Zak’s breathing becoming deeper and faster. “Baby, no no, I’m not, hey, look,” Darryl said trying to calm Zak down. Darryl took off his shirt and only for a second did Zak look before wrapping his arms around himself shamefully. Darryl shushed his boyfriend as he mumbled to himself, he wanted to try something on his boyfriend but didn’t know if it was a good time, Darryl thought for a moment as he lovingly shushed his boyfriend who was too much in his head to care about anything else. Darryl took a deep breath for courage and spoke softly. “Baby, can you look at daddy?” Darryl asked, those words had Zak stop completely, his chest stop moving and he slowly looked up at Darryl. Darryl felt nervous and was scared he upset his boyfriend once again and went to apologize but was cut off by Zak.

“Daddy, I wanna take off,” Zak said back pulling at the skirt. Darryl took the lead from there, knowing from the response his boyfriend was into it. 

“No baby, don’t take off your pretty skirt!” Darryl responded back. Zak huffed and whined pressing his legs together hoping any kind of pressure would help his situation. 

“I wanna,” Zak stopped and huffed before slightly spreading his legs again.

“You wanna touch yourself, baby?” Darryl asked, his voice cool and soft, but raspier than normal. Zak nodded shyly, not making eye contact with his boyfriend. Zak didn’t move from his position, still looking in his lap. “Do you want me to tell you what to do, like when we make love? Is that what you want my prince?” Darryl asked. Zak nodded more confidently this time. Darryl smiled and sat up more, his own dick feeling very restricted in his loose Nike sweatpants. “Can you take off your underwear baby? But keep on the skirt, okay?” Darryl instructed. Zak nodded and did what he was told gasping as the cold air touched his now free dick. Zak looked at his boyfriend waiting for more instructions. “Oh look at you baby, can you spread your legs a little more for me sweetheart, daddy misses you so much,” Darryl praised, Zak did what he was told, panting as his boyfriend continued to praise him. 

“Daddy please,” Zak pleased. Darryl looked at his boyfriend and took in the scene, there he was, his boyfriend's legs spread as he pulled up his pretty blue skirt to put on a show for him, and only him. 

“What baby, you want something?” Darryl teased, feeling more dominant as he stared at his almost naked boyfriend.

“I wanna-“ Zak said, stopping himself from finishing his sentence, Zak was always the one with the dirty mouth, but there were some things that still felt utterly wrong to say.

“You wanna cum baby? Is that what you want? You cum for daddy?” Darryl asked, fuck Zak felt his eyes roll back just listening to his boyfriend talk like that. “Go on baby, touch yourself for daddy, I wanna see you, sweetheart,” Darryl encouraged as he pulled his own sweatpants down, palming himself as he watched his boyfriend wrap a hand on his cock, slowly moving up and down at a slow speed before getting used to it, moving faster as he went on. Zak let out a feminine moan and slightly threw his head back causing Darryl to close his eyes as he sucked in some air. “Fuck baby, you keep doing that and I’m gonna be done before you know it,” Darryl admitted, he didn’t catch himself curse but Zak did, the word sounding hot coming out of the other man's mouth. Zak sped up his movements and moved his legs further apart, his mouth falling open as he went on, moaning with his head thrown back. Darryl let out a quiet grunt as he watched his boyfriend fall apart, that was until his boyfriend placed a hand upon his mouth, Darryl spoke up almost immediately, him now starting to stroke himself. “What do you think you’re doing?” Darryl asked, Zak, stopped and looked at him, confused at his boyfriend's stern face. “I didn’t say to cover your mouth now did I baby,” Darryl stated, his voice raspier than before, Zak nodded and moved his hand to his side, gripping it for support as he continued. Him moaning louder as he got closer. “Fuck you look so pretty baby,” Darryl said making his own motions go faster, trying to match his boyfriend's speed. “Look at you, falling apart for me, isn’t that right baby, aw daddy’s gonna make you feel so good next time I see you, gonna use your pretty mouth for a while before using your pretty hole huh my prince,” Darryl said, Zak’s motions went faster as his lover spoke, Darryl wasn’t one for dirty talk but when he did, it was good. “Yeah, wanna fuck you so hard baby, make you feel so good, wanna kiss you all over,” Darryl added, closing his eyes as he began to reach the end. “Wanna fill you up honey,” Darryl said. Those were the words that caused Zak to let out the most pornographic moan Darryl had ever heard, Darryl opening his eyes to see Zak stroking himself while he gave a pleading look to the older man. Darryl smiled at his boyfriend and spoke again, knowing that the two were both very close. “You want that? Hm? My dirty little baby, you wanna be filled with daddy’s cum? Is that what you want, you wanna feel full baby?” Darryl asked Zak once again throwing his head back, his breathing becoming more uneven than before.

“Imma cum, fuck!” Zak said as he sped up. Darryl hummed at his boyfriend's words before letting himself let out a deep moan. The two coming only moments from each other. After, Zak took a few deep breaths and pulled his legs to his chest, humming as his head slumped over to the side.

  
  


“You tired baby?” Darryl asked, feeling like he may pass out himself. Zak nodded making Darryl smile softly. “Okay, call me on your phone and we can ft while we go to bed, okay honey?” Darryl asked, Zak just nodded and picked up his phone calling the boy, Darryl answered and then Darryl saw as his boyfriend stood up from his desk, his skirt barely covering his ass as he walked out of his office and into his bedroom. Darryl ended the call and walked a few steps before laying down in his bed, the two plugged in their phones before giving quiet but loving ‘I love you's to one another before falling asleep.


End file.
